


Shower time: Learning new things

by BlueLittleKitten



Series: Arianas Love [2]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLittleKitten/pseuds/BlueLittleKitten
Summary: During round 2 of her shower Ariana learns new things about herself
Series: Arianas Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658854
Kudos: 5





	Shower time: Learning new things

  
  
Ariana laid in the middle of the shower as water droplets ran down her chin and rolled down her soft neck. Her breathing was still fast as she placed her middle finger in her mouth trying for a taste. The shower still running, pouring warm streams of water on to her tummy as it soaked her leotard and dribbled down her body, washing away her cream pulsing from her still throbbing pussy. She tried to catch her breath as the water tickled her breasts making her skin feel like it could catch fire as she let out a soft purr. The water continued to flow softly. She arched her back as the water sucked at her clothes making it tighten on her. It slid tight and started to ride up into her pussy mound still wet and soft from cumming just a bit before. She gasped as the leotard quickly let go of its grip of her puffy mound and snapped together, sliding between her now reddeden lips as it now gripped at her clit and made her moan and quickly lift her hips, as it fell down her sides and warmed her like the feel of someone holding her tight as the fabric gripped her body.

She grabbed at the bottom of her leo as she pulled it away from her body, her fingers resting on her skin so the fabric didn't touch her. I just need a few seconds of nothing touching me she thought as the water bounced off her arms and streamed down her fingers. The water slowly soaked her and washed away some of her cum as she looked up at the shower head and thought about how great she felt. She focused on her breath as she arched her back again but slowly so the fabric slowly let go of the tiles and she wiggled her self to the glass wall and layed on her side as she got from under the water her fingers still holding her clothes as it started to slip on her bottom her skin smooth and slippery as the water soaked leo lid up her soft bottom, riding up her butt giving her a nice wedgie.

She leaned her head into the glass of the shower wall feeling the cold that was still out there as she closed her eyes and kissed the glass, the cold feeling good on her soft lips. She held there thinking about so many people that she wanted right now. She just needed more, there was no way she could stop now.

She slid her hand up and down the fabric of the leotard making it touch her softly as she could only think about wanting more her thighs getting warmed from the heat her still dripping pussy was giving off. Her fingers just brushed it ever so often as her arms began to shake. She pushed her hand together as she made the leo pull to the side so her pussy could feel the warm steam of the shower as it would build up on her red lips till a drop would run down and race down her hip making her shutter. She curled her legs behind her feeling the water run on them as it tickled the soles of her feet as she fought to move from under it, she wanted it to make her feel the sensation. Her pulse raced with every tickle fighting to not grab her feet and rub them as she could feel the water running over and around her tiny soft toes. The water teasing each one as it softened her skin, warming them to feel touched. She pulled the leo together at her crotch sliding just one hand around it as she still stopped it from touching her soft pussy. As she ran her other hand behind her gliding it over her feet as she pushed her thumb deep into the sole of her left, then right foot trying to fight the tickle she felt with the bit of pain of her nail pressing hard into her sole as she let out a soft whimper. Her fingers running between her toes as she could feel the warm water that had flowed between them making her feel like someone was covering them in the sweetest of cum as she began to purr.

She pulled her hand away letting the water tickle her feet once more before tasting her fingers, wishing the water was warm cum. As she was starting to get flustered from needing to feel something sliding in and out of her now warm pussy. She pulled at the fabric as she slid her hand up the leo still holding it tight together. She started to pull it on her tummy as it began to slide in between her lips splitting her. She let out a moan and began pulling her leo up against her tight tummy again and again making it ride up into her more and more as she gasped and could feel the fabric teasing the walls of her pussy. Ari began to moan more and more. Her legs were tightening as she wanted to make herself cum again right there and now before losing her mind though her feet started to tickle too much as she kicked them under the water as her leo rode up and made her buck as she straightened her legs from out under the water.

Ariana laid still for a moment again as her breathing now made her leotard grind against her pussy lips making her try again and again to breathe slowly or hold her breath to stop from losing herself. She put her arm under her as she pressed against the cold glass helping herself sit up her back now against the glass as the hairs on her neck stood up.

She sat butterfly her feet pressing up against her quickly swelling mound as she leaned forward to catch her breath the back of her leo riding up her ass pulling tight against her soft bottom making her whimper a soft moan The cold ran down her back as she moved herself forward across the shower floor feeling the tiles rub her cheeks as she quickly went under the water to reach the warm wall on the other side as she spun around to feel her back on it as it made her back tingle for warmth as she pull the soaked hair from her face feeling it stick to her skin as she pulled it to the back before grabbing her hoodie and pulled the string from it and tied up her hair as some of it remained stuck to her neck and down her back stream the water around it.  
She looked up to see that beyond the fogged glass she could see the moons outline through the bathroom window across the room.

She sat for a moment just feeling the water run down her back. Her leotard shoulder straps sliding off her shoulders as she spread her legs open and stretched them out keeping them from being under the water just yet. She looked up as she noticed a small second shower on a long hose used for washing things better. Another time she thought as she sat up against the wall pulling the leo from between her lips as she slid it aside running the palm of her hand against her lips shuttering before and putting her other hand up to her chest and rubbed the tips of her nipples through her leotard. He hand pressed hard as she ran her palm in small circles feeling the lips of her pussy throb against her palm.

She pressed her back hard on the wall sliding her bottom forward, her legs still spread as she went under the streaming water again. She felt it splash on her tummy and run down between her palm and lips as she wanted it again. She wiggled till she was on the floor again, tiles on her back as she reached over grabbing her hoodie and slid it under her head like a pillow. The water running over her body, streaming down her neck and thighs as the warm water embraced her again. She pinched at her nipples as she let out a long purr. Pulling her leo to cover her again while keeping her hand under it running softly up and down on it till she felt it getting warm from her wetness.

She pressed at her tits as she was getting more and more worked up and struggling to not just scream that she needed someone to make her feel alive. Her hand went longer and longer in rubs till she ran her finger tips over her little perfect clit making herself groan as she wanted to feel penetrated. She pressed her head hard back against the hoodie as she slid her pointer and middle finger against her lips and pushed their tips on herself till they spread them and plunged into her pussy. Her pussy walls instantly started to tighten as she thought of taking a long hard cock into her and feeling it pump in her as she just began to wiggle her fingers making herself quiver and moan. Spreading her fingers a bit as she felt the ripples of her pussy walls on them making her moan “Njomza” before quickly releasing how hot that made her and blushing to herself.

She started again but this time wishing her 2 fingers where her good friend's soft warm tongue. Parting her and making her feel the warm of her lips on her. She started to lose herself to the idea as she wiggled her fingers in herself and on her pussy lips like there was a tongue hungry for the tasty cream she would make if she was driven to cum for it. “Mmmmm Njomza” she whispered in a soft moan “You are such a good friend to me, I’ve wanted this for so long” Her mind racing of all the late night studio sessions where they would lay together and how she could have just leaned over and kissed her to see what she would do. She hoped her friend would have grabbed her and pulled her in and kissed her with passion. “Ohh god” she purred as she could feel her walls pulsing on her fingers. She ran her fingers in and out of herself quickly as she let out a cry for her friend “Njomza, babe finger me till I cover your soft beautiful hand ” she bit her bottom lip as she wished her friend was kissing her and making love to her right now.

Oh fuck I need it she moaned as she brushed the finger tips of her other hand up her tummy and to the her breasts before teasing her nipples thinking of Njomza making her feel this way  
Fuckkkk she purred before pulling at her leo once more with her free hand making it press her hand deep into her as it pulled up and slid up her cheeks and she ached for it to pull up between her ass making her feel it harder. “NJOMZA” She cried out for her friend one more before feeling her body start to shake. Her body rushed with warmth as she felt orgasm after orgasm roll over her. Her body quivering as her hips buckled at her hand pushing her fingers deep inside her as her cream swallowed them and poured out of her trembling pussy. She didn't want it to stop as she tore the leo to the side letting the shower water rain down on her now extra sensitive pussy as it made her purrr and try to hold back as she gushed with her juices running down her legs and down her bottom between her cheeks.

She ran her pinky up between her cheeks thinking about her friend licking her juices up as she rode her orgasm into an ecstasy she had never felt before. The water trickling on her pussy as her finger still in her where massaging her walls, thumb in her clit as she felt a feeling building in her tummy like she needed to cum harder than she ever has before. She pressed her head back hard as she the feeling made her skin feel on fire and her pussy tickled and felt amazing as she let out a soft gasp and moaned “Njomza make love to me” before her eyes when cross and she purred till she was panting. Ohhhhhhhhhh she let out as her pussy tightened then widened on her fingers before she pulled them out feeling like she needed to cum with force.

Her thumb pressed against her clit as she slid her fingers out touching her magic spot on the way out as her hips tightened and her legs clenched as she began to squirt all over her own legs and on the shower walls “OH MY GOD, NJOMZA” she yelled as her eyes rolled back and her legs now cover in her wetness as she pungled her fingers deep in herself on last time. Feeling her cream slid around her fingers and she reached and pressed hard on her g spot as her tummy tightened and her legs pulled up as she felt one last rush of heat run over her as she cream poured out of her and coated her hand as she felt it covering the whole over her pussy as she let out a “MEWWW” before collapsing on the floor her hand still in her and covering her.

Ariana slowed her breathing as she looked up at the shower walls now coated in her juices. “Wow, I… Fuck, thats new” she moved her other hand to cover her pussy as she put her cream covered one infront of her face turning it back and forth. She slowly rubbed it on her lips before tasting her fingers. Oh god it's so sweet she thought before licking her hand like a lollipop.

She looked down at herself to see the bottom of her leo coated in juices and her legs with strings of cream running between them. Thank god I'm already in the shower she thought before rolling to the side again the water running down her hips and cleaning her as she took a moment to make her legs feel normal again.

She laid there deciding what to do next as she looked at the moon still in the window watching her explore new things about herself.


End file.
